


Oh To Be

by Thats_My_Type



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Coffee Shop, Comfort, Dates, Developing Relationship, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Smut, daddy hopper, mentions of rape and abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_My_Type/pseuds/Thats_My_Type
Summary: Emerson made her way to a small town to start her life over. Is life here really going to be better than it was back home? Can you ever escape your past?Very self indulgent, I just had to get it out of my system tbh. Hopper is such a hottie I needed to write some sexy times with him. I may or may not add to this work.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Oh To Be

“We open tomorrow. I’m a little nervous” I mumble.  
“About what Em? You know how to make a fucking latte. I think being your own boss will be a nice change for you.” my childhood friend reassures me, voice cutting out.   
“Yeah. Hey Andy you’re breaking up, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised at the shitty service here.”  
“Hey you’re the one who moved to the middle of Buttfuck Nowhere, I don’t wanna hear any complaints.” he chides.   
“Yeah yeah. I’ll text you okay? Say hi to Tilly for me.”  
“You really miss my dog more than you miss me huh. I’ll relay the message, now put your big girl panties on and open that coffee shop dammit!”  
I do miss his dog. But frankly I miss everything about Massachusetts already. I mean Indiana is fine, and it’s the fresh start I needed so here I am.   
An obnoxious Camaro whips down the street, snapping me out of my pity parade. I step through the saloon style door of my new coffee shop. The large open space finally feels inviting, after much work in renovation to make it so. It just needs the finishing touches for tomorrow’s grand opening and then I can finally clean up and get a fucking drink. 

The bar is pretty busy compared to a weeknight. I guess this constitutes ‘nightlife’ here in Hawkins. I’ve been in town for almost two weeks now, but most of that time has been spent in the coffee shop, which I guess is why everyone around me is still a stranger. Everyone but one. He was in town hall when I was signing all the papers for my house and all that. The lady helping me pointed him out. He was a tall, broad man, maybe 6’3”. He was in uniform that day, a tight fitting khaki button up and matching slacks. Something about how he filled it out made my throat tight. And that hat? Dear god.   
“Hey, can I buy you a drink?” I asked, casually approaching the man seated at the bar.  
“No, thanks.” he said as he turned to me. His eyes just met mine as I sat down. They’re not as bright as I remember them being.  
“No worries,” I reassure him before turning to the bartender who was already staring me down. “Hi, I’ll just have a whiskey sour please.”  
“Can do princess. Let's make that top shelf and say it’s on me” the man behind the bar said as he threw a wink at me.  
Before I could say thank you I heard the man beside me scoff.   
“What, have a problem with whiskey sours?” I asked jokingly defensive.  
“Oh to be a pretty girl, to whom the world is handed on a silver platter.” he sniped, not looking up at me.   
Where did that come from.?   
“Excuse me? What is your fucking problem, I literally offered to buy you a drink.” I exclaimed, raising my voice.   
“I don’t have a problem, ‘princess’. I know you don’t know who I am, but I’d watch that mouth when you talk to me.” he threatened, turning his whole body to me.   
“Here’s your drink sweetheart.” the bartender said as he quietly slid the drink to me, avoiding the ever angrier man beside me.   
“I know who the hell you are ‘Chief Jim Hopper’, and last I checked, hurting your fragile ego isn’t against the law.” I retorted snarkily, standing up.   
Even standing I was barely taller than him. And that didn’t last long before he stood up as well, slammed down a $20 and stormed out.   
The whole bar was quiet for a minute before someone finally spoke up.  
“Jeez. What’d you do to get on the Chief’s bad side?” a voice behind me asked.   
“I had the audacity to be a woman I guess.” I said as I turned.   
The voice had come from a brunette woman, maybe 35 years old. She looked genuinely concerned.   
“He probably had a bad day. Not that his attitude was acceptable but he isn’t usually that pissy.” She trailed off, watching him walk down the street. “I should know, he’s my boss.”  
“Your boss huh? Man, I don’t envy you that.” I said with a huff, sitting back down.   
“I’m Maggie by the way” she said, extending her hand out to me.  
“Emerson.”

...

A few days later Maggie and I were shootin’ the shit in her office over her lunch break. We’d already gotten pretty close, and it was nice to have a friend in town.   
“You can’t be serious Mag. He looks like such a dork.” I teased from the loveseat.  
“Oh he is, but man he knows what he’s doing down there, ya know?” she elated, rolling her head back and letting out a fake moan.   
Our hysterical laughter was cut short by a knock on the door.   
“Come in!” She shouted at the door, across the room from her desk.  
The door opened to a burly man with one hand full of scones and the other a coffee mug. I hadn’t seen him since the bar, but honestly I should have known I’d run into him here eventually.   
“I need those papers signed and sent by tonight, Williams.” he barked at his subordinate.   
“Sure thing chief.” Maggie answered politely before asking, “are those scones any good?”   
Her mouth crept up into a shit eating grin, knowing damn well I had brought those to the office from my shop.   
“Yeah they’re great. What’s the occasion?” he asked, never looking away from her.   
“Well Emerson brought them in from her coffee shop” She said, turning to look at me.   
Hopper finally turned his gaze to me but didn’t look surprised, which tells me he knew I was sitting here but didn’t want to acknowledge that I existed.   
“There are donuts as well, officer.” I jabbed before he could say anything, taking another bite of my salad from the tupperware in my lap.  
I wonder if he got the insult.  
“Ah. Yeah, they’re fine. Thanks.” he said, barely looking me in the face, before turning and leaving the door closed behind him.   
“God he’s so weird around you. You must have really hurt his feelings the other night.” Maggie teased.  
“I hope so. Dick.”

…

I’d just pulled onto Hawkins main road before I saw the faint shadow and two glowing eyes, but it was too late.   
“Oh you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” I groan.   
I only live 5 minutes from work, how the hell did I manage to hit a deer in the mile and a half I have to drive? I call the station and ask for someone to come out to write an incident report, for insurance and all that. It didn’t take long for a bronco to pull up and throw it’s hazards on.   
“You shouldn’t stand outside alone at night like that. You never know what’s out here.” Said a voice from behind the headlights.   
Walking into view was the only officer in town I didn’t want to see. I guess it was a pretty good chance it’d be him, it’s not a large task force.   
“Hopper.” I greated coldly.   
“Ahh, Emerson. I shouldn’t be surprised it’s you who hit a deer during rut.” He mocked, inspecting the front of my car.   
“Because women are bad drivers?” I retorted, still plenty bitter about last week’s events.  
“No, sweetheart, because you’re from the city.” Hopper corrected, dropping his shoulders and facing me. “Look, I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I should probably apologize for being an ass, you didn’t do anything to deserve that.” he said with his voice fading.   
I relaxed my crossed arms to clasp my hands in front of me.   
“Yeah, you should probably apologize.” I pushed, cocking my head.   
He was quiet for a second but I could see his brow furrow.   
“You don’t make anything easy do you. I’m sorry for being an asshole.” he finally spit out.   
“I accept your apology. It wasn’t all bad though, at least I know you think I’m pretty.” I choked before realizing what I was saying.   
I told myself that what he had said to me and how he treated me was enough to drop my crush. Apparently not. It’s not like I can pretend he’s not absolutely my type. I just wish I was better at taming my sex drive.  
“Don’t let it get to your head.” He huffed before turning back to my car. “Speaking of which, how’s your head?”   
“Never heard any complaints. I’m considering that maybe filing a claim is more of a pain than it’d be worth.” Last thing I need is a higher insurance rate.   
“Yeah I’d say so. So that means you called me out here for nothing?” he asked accusationally, whipping something slimy off my bumper.  
“Figured I’d give you something better to do than sitting on your ass. Put my tax dollars to work and all.” I snipped, leaning against my car door.  
“Watch it,” he warned, “If we’re all set here I’m gunna leave you to it.” he said, putting his flashlight away and pursing his lips.   
“Sounds good. Thank you for your tremendous help, Chief Hopper.” I sang sarcastically, batting my eyelids and pouting my lips.   
“Hey, you called me. Try not to hit another deer on your way home, eh?” He suggested, turning to walk to his truck before stopping to add, “And I’m serious, don’t be outside alone at this time of night. It’s not safe.”  
“Can do.” I muttered to myself as I got back in the car to go home. Something about his warning seemed out of place. The protectiveness of it made me giddy anyway.   
The last thing I need is another problematic man in my life, but it was a pleasure to watch him walk away in that uniform. 

…

That last thought I had last night must have been a curse. I woke up to a few missed calls and texts from my ex. I didn’t think much of them, seeing as he was miles and miles away, and couldn’t possibly know where I was. That was a big reason I moved here.   
Speaking of men who are less than ideal for me, I couldn’t stop thinking about Hop after the deer accident. Fantasies of him taking me in the back of his bronco littered my mind, mixed with the irresistible urge to pursue those fantasies.   
I had worn a dress to work, which wasn’t unusual, but the strappy heeled shoes and make up certainly were. After getting out of work at 2 I decided to drop by the station and deliver some goodies as I do every so often. I could lie to myself and say it was because I cherish my local police department, but in all seriousness, I was because I wanted to see Hopper.   
“Em you really should stop spoiling us!” warned Flo, the secretary, whose desk I was sitting on.   
“I really don’t mind, I’d hate to see the food go to waste.” I reassured, swinging my legs off the side.   
As if right on cue, Hopper barged into the building, heading straight for his office. He brought his eyes up to mine but made no effort to greet me. Before he could get to his door I swung a leg out to stop him.   
“There’s pastries if you’d like some Chief, I brought those scones you like.” I offered, putting on my softest and most feminine voice.  
It was like the flirting pissed him off, and frankly that kind of made it funnier. He looked down at my bare leg that was now across his thighs, his gaze tracing up my legs and body all the way to my eyes.   
“I’ll be sure to grab one.” He said slowly, knowing I was messing with him.   
I smiled in mock sweetness as he lightly pressed his big hand against my thigh to get me to drop my leg. He passed by and closed his office door behind him. I knew he wouldn’t come out while I was here.   
“I don’t know what’s gotten into him, you brought his favorite pastry for god sakes! He should be kissing the ground you walk on!” Cheered Flo, oblivious to the sexual tension and, well, tension tension.   
“Yeah he should be kissing somethin’ of hers.” one of the young male officers who overheard whispered to himself with a chuckle.  
The thought of him kissing anything of mine made my stomach flip.   
A phone rang out in the small office.   
“Oh sorry, that's me. I’m gonna head out and take this, have a good day y’all” I dismissed before grabbing my bag and heading out the door.   
“Hello?” I answered as I walked towards my car.   
*You’ve always looked nice in dresses, Emmy.* said the voice on the other end.   
“Excuse me.? Who the hell is this?” I asked, panicked, searching the street around me.  
*Come on, baby, it’s me. Don’t you miss me? I came all the way here to see you!*   
My stomach dropped like a brick.   
*Figured it out? I’m in town to see you. I know where you live but I figure maybe we can get some drinks tonight? See how things go.* His voice was slow and sultry.   
“I don’t want to see you Dan. I left to get the fuck away from you.” I snapped.  
*Meet me at Charlie’s at 9 and we’ll catch up. If you choose to stay home, I’ll meet you there, but I promise that won’t be as fun.* He threatened before hanging up.   
My mind was racing. How did he find me? We didn’t have any mutual friends who knew I was leaving, I didn’t leave a trace on any social media. I turned off my location services just in case. I so badly wanted this town to be a fresh start, but it only took that one call to ruin everything I had worked for. 

…

I sat in my car, waiting until exactly 9 to go into Charlie’s. I didn’t want to spend even an extra second with him.   
Walking into the bar my stomach was sick, this place now tainted with the image of him being here. This town now tainted with the idea that he knew I was here. And here he was, sitting at a high top table, smiling like he won the lottery.   
I’d kill to feel so lucky right about now.   
…

“I already told you Dan I want nothing to do with you!” I asserted, speaking as loudly as I could without causing a scene on the street.   
“That’s pretty fucking ripe Emmy, you think I’m just going to let you leave me? You owe me, I fucking own you Emerson!” Dan shouted, luckily the street was totally decolate so no one heard.   
“Own me?! FUCK you Dan, I’d rather FUCKING DIE than spend another second with you.”   
“Mean it?” he said, as he grabbed my arm as tight as he could. “Because those are your options Em, come home with me or I’ll be sure no one will ever want you.”   
“Let go of me Dan. I will never be with you. I would rather die.” I repeated.  
“Fine.” He laughed, shoving me against the building we were walking past. “Don’t want to play nice for me? I don’t take no for an answer so easily Emmy, especially not from a slut like you.”   
I was too stunned to respond, the air having been knocked out of my lungs. I was in no way strong enough to fight him off, he was too drunk and determined to take what he wanted. Muscle memory kicked in and did what I always did. Pretended I was anywhere else.   
…  
“I just need to call Hop in here to sign off on these so we can get your case sorted out okay?”   
He seems nice. This officer I’m talking to in the back room. He’s so young though, like a teenager. I could easily fend him off.   
“Emerson?” he repeated.   
“Oh, yeah sure.” I managed to choke out, my throat raw and my jaw swollen.  
I didn’t even know what I was agreeing to. I just wanted to smile and shake my head until I could go home. But smiling hurts pretty bad with a busted lip, and shaking my head made my dizzy. It’s freezing in here with the window open, but every muscle rejected my plea to get up to close it.   
I heard the door click open to my right, but kept my eyes on the open window.   
“You causing more trouble in my town, Emerson?” the man joked.  
It was Hopper. I could tell by the rasp in his voice and the smell of stale cigarette smoke that wafted towards me.   
“Ooookay. Well let's look at these papers then I guess.”   
I couldn’t bear to turn towards him, nevermind try to speak. I didn’t want to give any man the pleasure of seeing me like this. Like a helpless puppy, kicked across the room.   
“Jesus Christ.” I heard whispered between shuffles of paper.  
His voice was softer now, sickly with sympathy that I didn’t want.   
“Em. Hey,” Hop now whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder.   
The touch made me want to scream. To explode into a rain made of salty tears to stung in my cuts.   
“Sweetheart, I’m sorry.” he paused, “I have to see the reported injuries to sign off on this…” his voice was quieter than it’s ever been.   
I turn my face towards him, looking up to show him the damage, but avoiding his eyes. His grip on my shoulder tightened.   
“Jesus fucking Christ” he mummbled, “God, Em, I’m so sorry.” He cooed like he was at a funeral giving his condolences.  
“Yeah.” was all I could spit out. Even that burned in my throat.   
“Okay. I just have to see the bruises and all that. I’m really sorry I know this is uncomfortable, I can’t imagine.”  
I met my eyes to his. No, he couldn’t imagine.  
I stood up and lifted the hem of my dress to show my thighs and hips, not wanting to look. It was all I could do to sigh. When he was done sparingly looking at the carnage on my legs, I slipped the straps of my dress over my shoulders to lower it as much as I could. The bruises on my chest weren’t as bad from what I could feel, but I guess they looked pretty bad because Hopper's brows pushed together before he raised his eyes to mine.   
I had to giggle. Standing in front of Chief Hopper with my dress nearly falling off of me if not for my holding it up. I had imagined stripping my clothes off in front of him plenty, but not like this.   
He didn’t know how to respond to such a pitiful girl, giggling in his face. His head cocked to one side, as if to ask what the hell was wrong with me.   
“Oh, to be a pretty girl.” I started.   
His shoulders and face fell as he straightened back up.   
“To whom the world is handed on a silver platter.” I finished slowly.  
The irony was too sweet to keep to myself. Hopper looked like he was going to be sick.

The ride home was silent. I had nothing to say, not that saying it was worth the discomfort. Hopper seemed deep in thought, or maybe just dissociating.   
We pulled up to my driveway and I started to open the door.  
“Wait. Stay right there.” he ordered, a little too firmly for my emotional state.   
He stepped out of the truck and drew his gun before walking the perimeter of my house and circling back to my door which he then opened.   
“Keys.” He demanded plainly.   
I handed him my keys, knowing he was going to check the house before leaving me here.  
“I have dogs.” I warned. “Just let them out.”  
He did just that, opening the door and letting my dogs greet him before entering my house.   
To no surprise, it was empty. The dogs would have gone nuts. They might hate Dan more than I do. 

“It’s a nice place.” He offered as we walked in.  
I didn’t bother answering.   
‘You feel okay staying home alone tonight?” He asked, trying to catch my gaze.  
“Yeah.” I answered plainly.   
“I can stay if you want, I don’t mind sleeping on the couch if it’ll make you feel better.” His offer was sincere, but I didn’t want him around me like this.   
“These are not the circumstances under which I want you sleeping at my house, Jim.” I teased, wincing through the small smile I mustered up.   
“Ahh. There’s that attitude of yours.” he chuckled. “Let me get you an ice pack, huh?” he said before whipping around to my kitchen.   
I sat at the island and watched him poke around my kitchen to find a baggie and a towel to fill with ice. Once he had assembled the components he made his way around the island to stand next to me, before I turned to face him.   
I reached for the bag ice pack but was brushed away by his free hand.   
“Stop. Let me help.” he said, his voice quiet again. This time it was peaceful.  
I let my eyes find his as he rested the pack against the most swollen part of my jaw, his free hand landing on my shoulder.   
We sat in silence for a minute while I rested my eyes closed and leaned into the ice. The crisp cold felt good against the angry red skin.   
I didn’t realize until my eyes opened that I had placed my hand over Hopper’s, holding the ice to my face, and my other hand on the forearm of the hand he had perched on my shoulder.   
Suddenly it felt too intimate, though I can imagine it was only in my mind. He’ll never look at me the way I look at him.  
“You sure you don’t want me to stay.?” he offered once more.   
“I’m sure.” I answered, dropping my hands and gaze from him.   
“Okay.” And he was quiet for a moment before continuing, “I still think you’re pretty.”   
I lifted my eyes to his face to judge what he meant by that. His eyes were light and pale, a snarky smile played with his lips.  
It hurt to smile back, but it was nice for someone to joke with me for a moment.   
“Get the hell out of my house, Jim.” I joked, wincing at the sharp split in my lip.   
His face fell as well, before he lowered the ice pack.   
“Fine. I am serious though, Em. If you need anything or just someone to sit with you just call. Here, I’ll write my number down.” He said as he picked up the notepad with my grocery list on it.   
I picked up the ice and put it on my eye this time.   
“Okay. Well, I’ll get out of your hair.” he said, meeting my eyes again.   
“Thank you.” I muttered.   
“‘Course. Take care of yourself alright?”  
I nodded.   
He looked me up and down one more time before taking a step towards me, putting one hand on the back of my neck, and leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of my head.   
I was dizzy in all kinds of ways after that. 

…

“You look good,” Jim greeted as he walked up to my counter.   
It had been a few weeks, and all that was left on me was a few scabs, including my lip.  
“I feel good.” I lied.   
I certainly felt much better physically, but my anxiety has been through the roof.  
“That’s good to hear. I’m just getti-” He started.   
“Yeah yeah, the usual. I know.” I snarked while I typed his order in.   
“You know, someday I’m going to change it up and throw you for a loop.” he threatened.   
“No you’re not.” I laughed, handing his change back and heading to start his drink.   
A large hot latte with one pump of mocha. I had finished it up in no time, but I thought I’d try something new.   
I carefully drizzled some mocha on top of the foam before resting my hip against the counter and grabbing a toothpick. I could feel his eyes on me, or maybe the drink. After some careful swipes and pulls, I managed to make what sort of looked like a swan. I sat back and cocked my head to look at it, popping the toothpick in my mouth to lick the mocha off. I lifted my eyes up to Hopper’s from under my lashes and slid him his drink. His eyes didn’t leave my face until the coffee was just in front of him.   
“Aw. That’s cute. I almost feel bad that I have to ruin it.”  
I pursed my lips around the toothpick before realizing I was staring. He was on his way into work, wearing that fitted tan uniform under a puffy winter jacket. His hat framed his face but didn’t obstruct the view of his eyes or strong jaw.   
“Almost.” he answered to himself as he took a sip, smearing the drawing. “Thanks, hun.” he said as he turned to leave, before shooting me a wink.   
I’d think about that wink for the rest of the week. 

…

“Whinney, relax. You’re making me nervous.” I pleaded to my all too attentive dog.   
She was at my feet, weaving back and forth. She was seriously making me feel uneasy.   
“Sit.”   
She sat down and whined at me.   
I sat back to watch my show, but something felt wrong. Like I had forgotten something. Or like someone was watching me.   
It all crashed down on me in an instant, my heart throbbing in my chest and my vision blurring. What the hell is happening? The dogs are losing their minds, trying to climb on me or barking. Am I having a heart attack? I feel like I’m having a heart attack…   
I jump up and call the police station, getting Flo.   
“Flo I think I’m having a heart attack.” I pleaded, tears now welling in my eyes.   
“Emerson? A heart attack? Do you need an ambulance?”  
“I don’t know, something is wrong. I don’t know what’s wrong.” I sobbed into the phone.   
“Okay honey I’m sending EMT’s, you’re at home?” she asked, trying to sound level.   
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, *it’s Emerson, she thinks she’s having a heart attack*”   
Her voice was muffled as she was talking to someone in the office.  
“Okay sweetie Hopper is going to head over to you now, he’ll be there in a few minutes. The EMT’s are on their way as well. What exactly do you feel?”  
“Um. I don’t know, I don’t know. Everything feels wrong, inside. I feel wrong.” my voice cracked.   
The room felt like it was closing in on me, I stepped outside and sat on my front steps, the air was absolutely freezing but somehow it felt nice against my bare skin.  
I stayed on the phone until Hopper’s truck whipped into my driveway.  
He jumped out and ran towards me, landing on his knees in front of me.   
“What’s wrong, where does it hurt?” he demanded.  
“It doesn’t hurt, it just feels bad, somethings wrong.” I choked out between sobs, tears now drenching my cheeks.  
“Okay, okay. Here,” he took his parka off and draped it over me, still warm from his body heat, “the EMT’s will be here any minute.”  
By the time they arrived I was panting, gasping for air in my lungs.   
“Em, you have to breathe. Slow down, breathe in, breathe out.” Hopper coached, hands on my shoulders.   
The EMT’s asked loads of questions about my medical history and medication as they took my vitals.   
“Your heart rate is high, but you’re not having a heart attack.” the lady stated after listening to my pounding heart.   
“Then what the hell is wrong with me?” I asked frantically, desperate to do something about it.   
I was still on and off hyperventilating, Hopper’s hand rubbing up and down my back trying to calm me.   
“I think it’s a panic attack, Emerson. You're physically just fine.” She answered.   
“A panic attack? No, I’ve had anxiety forever; this isn’t anxiety.” I snapped.   
“Panic attacks are much worse than anxiety attacks. It’s not uncommon for them to feel like heart attacks. I can’t do anything to help you sweetheart, you just need to ride it out.”  
The helplessness compounded my already awful anxiety, doubling me over in sobs.   
“Hey, hey, you’re okay hun. I’ll stay with you okay? You’re going to be alright.” Hopper offered, sitting pressed up against my side now, arm over my shoulder.   
“Give us a call if it doesn’t go away or gets worse, Chief.”   
“Will do. Lets go inside sweetheart.”  
It almost felt worse having him there to witness my meltdown. The sobbing didn’t break, and we just sat on my couch with tv playing in the background.   
“Anything I can do?” Hopper pleaded.   
It was obvious he was uncomfortable being unable to help.   
“No. I just wish I had one of those weighted blankets. I hear those help.”  
“I’ve heard of that. It’s the pressure or something, supposed to help anxiety.”  
I nodded, hugging my knees to my chest and trying to catch my breath.   
“Want me to squeeze you?” Hopp offered, trying not to laugh.   
I coughed out a chuckle at his proposal.   
“I’m serious.”   
I looked over at him for the first time since we sat down, and nodded before bursting into tears again.   
“Okay, come here.” He grunted as he tucked his arms under my knees and behind me to scoop me into his lap.  
The movement caught me off guard at first, but once I landed in his lap I melted. I turned and caught his eye briefly before wrapping my arms around his neck and sobbing quietly.   
“You’re okay.” he cooed as he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me just enough.  
We sat like that for I don’t know how long. Eventually I could stop crying, but I didn’t want to move. Jim had converted from squeezing to rubbing his hands up and down my arms or thigh.   
My face was pressed into the crook of his neck, still damp from my tears. All I could smell was stale cigarette smoke and flesh. I don’t know what came over me, but in a moment of weakness I pressed my lips against his skin, slowly and softly. I just wanted to feel how soft he was against me.   
I’m not sure if I imagined it or not, but I could swear that I felt a nudge where his groin met my thigh.   
“You feeling any better, princess?” Jim whispered against my cheek.   
“Yeah. I think so.”  
I reached my hand down to slide his from the safety of my hip to the tenderness of my waist. I only paused a second before slowly bringing his hand right up under my breast, which were covered only by my thin tank top.   
“Em…” he sighed over me.   
Before he could continue, I sat up to swing one leg over his lap to straddle him.   
My breath caught in my chest when I sat down on his thick thighs, and saw the look on his face. His eyes were hooded, his lips slightly parted. His hair was shaggy from having worn a hat all day, falling in muted blonde tendrils around his eyes.   
I dove forward, firmly smashing my lips to his. I don’t know if this was a sane minded decision to make but I had been too mild in my advances up until now. He had to know how I felt. He had to know how badly I wanted to taste him.   
His lips were soft and docile for just a moment before pressing back against mine. His fingertips dug into my hips in a way that elicited a small whine from my mouth into his. I wrapped my arms around his neck firmly holding his face to mine, pressing my chest into his. My mouth was filled with him, his taste, his tongue, his groans when I swung my hips on his.   
But it couldn’t last. It would have been too easy. He pulled firmly away from me, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me back. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach at the look on his face. It was something between anger and frustration.   
“I can’t do this with you Em.” He asserted before dumping me off his lap and standing.   
Faced with such rejection, I had a choice to make. Either just nod and cry myself to sleep, or get some answers.   
“And why not” I demanded, standing as well.   
“I’m not going to be your little emotional hook up, I know you’re having a bad day but Jesus. I deserve better than that.” he shot, taking half a step towards me, brows now furrowed.   
“Oh. You think, what, I’m using you? To make me feel better?” I asked, raising my voice.   
“Yeah I fucking know you are Emerson, why the hell else would a girl like you want anything to do with me!?” He barked, raising his voice as well.   
“Because I fucking want you Jim! Jesus, are you seriously that blind or are you just willfully ignorant!”   
He didn’t say anything.   
“I’ve been trying to get your attention for weeks Jim. Weeks.” My voice lower now.   
“And nothing I do ever catches your eye. If you’re not interested in me just tell me, please. But don’t pretend that I’m the one with reservations.”   
Tears pricked at my eyes, my arms now covering myself in embarrassment. How could I be so naive to think that a grown man would want anything to do with me. He knows I’m broken goods, between tonight’s panic attack and my earlier run in with Dan. I have nothing to offer him. He could have any woman in town, and I know he’s had his fair share.   
His shoulders slumped, and his brows relaxed. He looked at me like I was a hurt puppy; and not for the first time.   
“Em.” he started.  
“Just say you don’t want me.” I croaked.   
He watched my face for another moment before closing the distance between us, for what I assumed would be a Friendly Hug before he left me reeling.   
A sudden hand under my chin lifted my eyes to his, letting loose a tear down my cheek. He looked like he was going to say something, but instead, after a moment, he crashed his lips to mine again.   
I don’t care what his motives are, I don’t care if he just wants to use my body for a night. I had to have him.   
My arms flew around his neck, pulling myself up to press against him. His arms wrapped around my waist, pinning me to his chest.   
Now his tongue was pressing at my lips and teeth, demanding for me to open up to him. His body was hot and firm, I couldn’t have pulled away even if I wanted. I was caged by his arms. This kiss wasn’t meek and playful like our first, it was feral. The vibration of his groans tickled my lips, and his mustache my nose. My hands ensnared the hair on the back of his neck, dragging teeth across his wet lips.   
With no warning, I was hoisted off the ground, my legs instinctively wrapped around him before he turned his back to the couch and sat down. It was like we were back where we started; my legs pinning him to the couch, my arms coiled around his neck, his hands grabbing at the flesh of my hips and waist.   
I brought my hands to his shirt buttons, undoing them as quickly as possible. As his skin became exposed I kissed it, sucking at his neck, biting at his collar bone a little too hard. His head fell back to rest against the couch to let me continue. I layed sloppy kisses over his throat, down his chest to meet his hair. Once I had the last button undone I pulled the shirt out of his waistband and that was his que to lean forward so I could slink it down his arms and toss it aside.   
I didn’t get to ogle at him long before his hands pushed up under my tanktop to lift it over my head. He let out a strained sigh from bellowed cheeks at the sight of my pierced nipples. I had only just brought my arms back to his shoulders before he dove to put his mouth all over me. Rolling my head back to grant him the same access I had, his mouth landed on the base of my neck. Firm, needy kisses and nibbles trailed across my shoulder before venturing to my breasts. His one hand braced my lower back so I could lean back, his other slid up my waist to under the breast he was suckeling on. I arched my back and hummed at the pleasure of seeing my flesh pressing against this face so lewdly. It was his turn to bite me a little too hard, and the sensation of firm teeth pinching my nipple made me squeal and squirm. That must have been his intention because he switched to the other perked nipple and dug his teeth in and pulled at the metal bar. That got a full moan out of me, as well as twitching thighs.   
“Get up and take your pants off.” he demanded lowly.   
I obeyed all too willingly, jumping to my feet and pulling my shorts and panties down around my ankles and kicking them off. When I looked up Hopper had removed his belt and was unbuttoning his slacks. His eyes met mine for a moment before my attention was drawn to his thumbs tucking into his waistband and his pants falling off his legs.   
His cock was glorious, thick and fully erect, bobbing as he kicked his pants fully off. I might have been slack jawed as I watched it while he sat back down on the couch, cock flopping up against his belly. I watched for a moment as he wrapped his hand around his member and gave it a few pumps, before reaching his arm out to invite me to his lap again.   
I obliged and straddled his thick thighs once again, this time lifting off his lap so he could align himself with my hot and slick entrance. He had one hand on my waist while he kissed me wherever he could reach. My stomach, my ribs, the undersides of my breasts.  
“Take a deep breath for me babe.” he ordered.   
I did as he told me before lowering my weight down onto him.   
I was by no stretch of the imagination a virgin, but the pain of taking his girth was seering.  
“Good girl.” His voice gravelly and deep, the vibrations of which rang through his chest.   
His eyes were on fire, and I bet mine were too. He has no idea what that pet name does to me.   
His hands held my hips down for a minute until he saw me relax, accepting his width. Once he was confident that I was okay to move, he lifted his hands to my waist and leaned back against the couch to open his hip angle. My hands had landed themselves on his chest, my eyes boring into his. I haven’t felt this nervous being with a man since I was a teenager. Everything about him demanded my obedience and respect. The softness of his chest hair, the callus of his fingers against my tender skin, his eyes eating me alive where I sat. I realized I was chewing my lip, before I finally got the nerve to start moving.   
I lifted my hips and sat back down against him, already feeling the tightness in my stomach. His eyes were burning holes in my body as he watched me bounce in his lap. His breath was more like panting, his jaw slacked. I moved my hands from his chest to rest over his hands on my waist for a moment before pulling them up to play with my breasts. My hands left his to brace myself on his knees as I leaned back to swing my hips on him. His pulling and pinching at my nipples was pulling me closer to my orgasm, and I think he could tell.   
Hopper leaned forward and grabbed my waist before leaning back again and pulling me with him, his arms wrapping around my core. My hands landed on the back of the sofa to catch myself. In this new position he had all the control, thrusting his hips up into me savagely.   
“God you feel so fucking good. You’re so fucking beautiful” He roared from beneath me, sweeping a hand under me to rub at my swollen clit.  
His adept fingers were all I needed to find my release, but his praise sent me over the fucking cliff.   
My moans poured out as they mixed with a string of expletives, my back arching like a cat and my thighs quaking around him.   
“Ye-heah, atta girl. Atta girl.” he growled up at me, watching my face as I came apart above him.   
Once I could use my brain again my hands flew to cup his face while I kissed at his lips. His breath was hot and thick, our bodies covered in sweat, lewd slapping noises echoing through my living room. He let his hips rest back down on the couch which left me to move above him. I kept my mouth plastered to his, tongueing at his lips and teeth, grinding my sex on him and bouncing my hips. His hands gripped my ass and led the pace letting me focus on making him feel good in other ways. I brought my face down to his neck where I sucked and bit at him between sweet, breathy moans. I could feel from the growling in his throat against my lips that he was close to his release. I let my lips brush against his ear before whispering to him.   
“Come for me Hopper, I want you to come in m-.”   
But before I could really finish he was climaxing. His fingers dug so hard into my hips it made me squeal, pushing me back and forth over his cock, his hips bucking into me as he finished.   
I rode out his orgasm as I peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses, my hands finding his hair. He released my hips after realizing how firmly he was holding me, sliding his hands up and down the length of my body. Both of us were dizzy and panting, twitchy from our climaxes.   
The sinking feeling came back to me. I was nervous about being naked in front of him. But before I could make a fool of myself, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest, rubbing his wide hands up and down my back.   
We stayed like that for a while, catching our breaths and kissing at one another’s glossy skin.   
“Shit,” I huffed, leaning back and bracing myself on his knees as I had before.  
“Yeah no kidding,” He chuckled, fucking me with his eyes before reaching up to grope at me some more.  
I giggled and swatted his hands away before hopping out of his lap to stand up. He sat forward and grabbed firmly at my hip bones, pulling me forward so he could plant a kiss just above my pubic bone. I let my fingers run through his hair as he did.   
“Fuck.” he almost whispered.  
“What?”   
His hand slid between my knees, using a couple fingers to scoop up the cum that was running down my legs.   
“Oh, no worries, Chief.” I reassured as I bent down to be eye level with him to hold the wrist of the hand he used to wipe up the cum, “I’m on the pill” I said in my most sultry voice before wrapping my lips around his fingers, sucking them clean with one swoop, never breaking eye contact.  
He was stunned, as was my goal. I flashed him a snarky smile before casually strolling to the bathroom to grab some damp washcloths.   
I came back and he hadn’t moved an inch. I cocked my head as if asking a question and tossed a rag at him. He caught the rag and stood up.   
I swiped the rag up my thighs, crudely wiping the cum from them. When I had finished I looked back up at the broad naked man but he hadn’t moved.   
“Jesus, Hop. You look like you’re either about to cry or profess your love for me and ask for my hand in marriage.” I chuckled, taking a few steps to close the distance between us.   
I grabbed the clean rag out of his hand and gingerly wiped away the sex from his softening cock.   
“Something like that.” He mumbled, raising his hands to cup my elbows.  
I looked up at him as I finished cleaning him up. His face looked sated and tired. I must have really given the old man a workout. He casually leaned down to join our lips again, this time there was no starvation in it. It was a sweet and tender kiss, like we were saying thank you to one another.   
“You can stay the night if you’d like.” I offered after our bodies separated.   
I pulled on the tanktop that had been thrown recklessly on the floor, tugging it down so it covered just enough of my groin and bum.   
“I have work early tomorrow.” Hopper dismissed, pulling his pants on as he faced away from me.   
“Right.” I added, trying not to sound hurt.  
He finished redressing, buckling his belt before he found his hat and quelched his sex hair.   
“I gotta get going. I’m already late getting home.” He said as he stepped into his boots.   
“Yeah. Okay.” I croaked.  
After all of this, HE was the one to use ME. The feeling of dejection swarmed my thoughts. He was about to walk out the door and what? We would pretend it never happened? Was it not up to his standard? He seemed pretty fucking pleased with hiself in the throws of it…   
My thoughts were interrupted by his larger palms cupping my cheeks, tilting my face up to his. His smile was so warm and fit his face perfectly, his lips peeking out from behind his facial hair. I wanted to taste whatever happiness he was feeling right now.  
“Let me take you out to dinner sometime this week. Do you like Italian? Enzo’s is pretty good.” he asked, his smiling never fading.   
“Yes.” I answered too promptly, afraid he might take it back.   
He chuckled at my haste for a moment before confirming with a chaste kiss on the lips.   
“Great. I’ll pick you up Friday at 6:30. Wear something nice for me.” he requested before releasing my face and making his way to the door.   
The thought of dressing up in something nice just for him made my groin pool with heat.   
“Okay. Sounds good” I choked out as I turned to watch him leave.   
“I’ll see you then, Em.”   
“See you then, Hop” I said, pulling down at the hem of my tank top to cover myself as he opened the door to leave.  
The door clicked shut behind him, followed by the roar of his truck's engine and the flood of light through my windows. 

…

God I hate this fabric. But this dress is the only nice thing I brought with me from home, so here I am. At least it has some stretch to it.  
“This is really good Hop, you chose good” I grumbled through a mouth half full of eggplant parm.   
“Yeah, Gina and her husband make everything from scratch and all that. Damn, you can eat, little lady.” Jim chuckled as he watched me polish off a glass of wine.  
I narrowed my eyes and slowly put my glass down.   
“Are you saying I’m f-” I started, jokingly.  
“No! No, no, no. I mean, kind of the opposite I guess. Must have a high metabolism.” he choked out, fumbling over his words.   
“I work out. You know, three dogs, two horses, a cow, a garden. Doesn’t take care of itself.”  
It’s true. Who needs a gym when you have small farm work to do.   
“That’s so hot.” he trailed off under his breath.   
I bit back on my smile to stifle a laugh. How do I break it to him that it’s mostly me covered in sweat and dirt. Maybe that is what he’s imagining.   
“So. Em.” he said before clearing his throat, seemingly nervous. “I mean we're here to get to know each other yeah?” His eyes dropping back to his food.  
I nodded, picking at the piece of cake that just landed in front of me.   
“Yeah well uh. I figure what I’m about to tell you might be a dealbreaker for you so I should get it out of the way before your hooks are in too deep.” He looked up at me from under his lashes.   
“Uh. Sure.”   
What the hell could he have to tell me that’s so groundbreaking? What’s he have a kid or something? Imagine that.   
After some fidgeting and a very long pause, he spoke up.  
“...I have a daughter.” he said very seriously, his voice low but clear as a bell.  
I coughed on the piece of cake I had made the mistake of eating.   
“I know, I know, I have a kid. That’s a big deal. I totally understand if that’s not okay with you. It’ll still have been nice to take you to dinner anyway.” He rushed to say.   
I paused to take a lengthy sip from my second glass of wine. Hop had stopped moving all together.   
“Wow. Okay, well. How old is she.” I asked nervously.   
I’m apprehensive enough about him having a kid at all, nevermind a kid who might be too close in age to me. That would be way too uncomfortable.   
“Fourteen. Her name’s Jane, but she goes by El. She’s dating that Mike kid that lingers with his friends in your shop sometimes.” he explained.   
“Yeah I know Mike. Jeez. A whole-ass kid huh?” I asked again, willing that the answer would change.   
“Yeah. She’s at a friends house tonight so I could take you out.”   
“Okay. Well I mean, that’s fucking terrifying. Do you want me to meet her?”  
“If we get serious, yeah definitely. She deserves to know who I’m hanging out with, right? Doesn’t have to be any time soon.”   
“Okay. I absolutely cannot have a fourteen year old calling me mom at my age, that’s my hard limit.” I halfway joked.   
Hopper laughed for a second before his face fell back to being serious.   
“That’s probably another good thing to know about you right off the bat huh. How old are you, exactly.” He asked, his voice now quiet like he didn’t want anyone to overhear.   
“I turned twenty five in August.”  
It was him this time, choking on a sip of beer.  
“Twenty five! God you’re practically a baby.” he let spill.   
That hurt. I knew I was younger, and I could guess he's probably like 42 tops. It doesn’t bother me. Then again people care way less about a scandal like this if you’re the coffee shop owner and not the chief of police. He must have noticed my hurt feelings.  
“Em, I’m forty years old. That’s fifteen whole years on you.” he sat back in his chair.   
“What, how old did you think I was?” I prodded.   
“I don't know, at least thirty. Jesus, I probably avoided thinking about it for just this reason.” he raked his fingers through his hair.   
“Is this a dealbreaker for you.?” I asked, a little afraid of the answer. “Because it’s not for me.”  
He sat and watched my face for a moment, my hands sitting in my lap, picking my nails.   
“No. It’s just uh. Surprising.”   
I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn’t bear knowing that he thought I was immature or something like that.   
“Good. I’ll keep you young Hop.” I laughed.   
He didn’t laugh though, just pursed his lips. I gave him a kick under the table.  
“Come on, I’m just messing with you. I’m the one that deserves to be shaken up. At least I don’t have a kid.” I mocked.  
“Yeah, lucky you just have a tight hot body.” he said a little too loud with a nefarious grin.  
My face flushed bright red, so much so that I turned to face the wall so no one would see.   
“Hopper, Jesus Christ.”  
“I guess what I meant to say was ‘lucky me, you just have a tight hot body’” he teased, standing from the table and grabbing my coat.   
“Seriously someones going to hear you, Jim” I urged in a loud whisper.   
“Good.”   
He held my coat up for me to step into, before putting his on and dishing out cash for the bill and tip. 

I couldn’t get over how polite he’d been. Other than the one lewd comment. He held the doors for me, picked me up right on time, split dessert with me and even lifted me by the waist to help me out of the truck (cuz ya know, high heels.). He had even brought me a small simple bouquet of flowers that I left in a vase on my island.   
“You know, it always amazes me how women can make a house feel like a home.” Hopper commented as we walked into my mudroom. “You have great taste.”  
“Oh, thanks. Yeah I certainly have a style I stick to. The coffee shop looks the same.”  
“Yeah you’re right, I hadn’t noticed. Very ‘you’.” he said as he pulled my jacket off to hang up. “Where are the dogs?”  
“They’re closed up in the barn for the night. They keep the animals safe from predators and all that. Don’t worry though, they have a heat lamp.”   
“Ahh, gotcha.”   
“Can I get you anything to drink?” I offered nervously.   
We both know why we’re here, and it’s not to play patty cake.   
“I’m okay thanks. Why don’t you show me around? I didn’t see much last time.”   
He must be sensing my nerves because he knew to make a move. 

“Yeah and uh. Last but not least, this is my bedroom.”   
We stepped in and I closed the door behind us. The room is pretty simple, just some navy blues, some gold, white walls and curtains, leather accents, and lots of plants. I had made sure to make the bed before leaving for our date.   
“That door’s the ensuite and that’s just a closet.” I mumbled as I gestured around the room.   
“God you’re going to hate my place.” Jim laughed.  
“Eh, I’m no stranger to bachelor pads. Just let me know if you want me to decorate for you” I teased, throwing myself into Hopper’s side and wrapping my arms around him.   
“I just might. El would love that I’d bet.” he said as he put his arm over my shoulder.   
You know, I used to think I was a sex icon. A vixen. A god to the men I seduced. But something about Hopper makes me so nervous it’s like I forget how to initiate anything. Instead I’m just left waiting for him to make a decision for me.  
“That dress is perfect on you by the way.” he noted, our eyes meeting in the mirror of my vanity.   
He stepped around behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, watching me in the reflection. It was an emerald green piece, satiny and elegant, but still curve hugging and sexy. He let his fingers trace down in front of the neckline of the ensemble, which plunged well below my breasts, to the tip of my sternum. His calloused fingers tickled the sensitive skin that’s usually covered up. His hands lingered there, lazily tracing up and down, as he leaned down to plant a kiss on my shoulder.   
“I’ve been dying to peel it off of you” he whispered to me before kissing my ear.  
I couldn’t do anything but stand there like a deer in headlights, watching him kiss up my neck as his hands found the zipper on the back of my dress. In one swift pull he unzipped all the way to the top of my bum. He stood up straight once again and watched the scene in the mirror.  
His fingers gingerly teased the broad straps off my shoulders, tucking a single finger in them to pull them down so I was naked above the waist.   
“You’re so perfect.” He whispered against my hair.   
He took a step back so he could continue pulling the dress down until it fell around my ankles. I was left wearing my strappy black heels, and black lace panties that cupped my ass just right.   
Hopper stood back up straight and held the sides of my shoulders as he gawked at my naked body in the mirror.   
It felt so scandalous to be this exposed in front of him at all, never mind when he’s still fully clothed. I felt so vulnerable around him as it was.   
He took a step back away from me, so I turned around to finally look directly at him.   
He stood before me, undoing his tie, then the cuffs of his sleeves, then the top button of his shirt. I couldn’t keep myself off him for another second. As restrained as I could, I stepped up to him and took over unbuttoning his shirt, occasionally leaning in to kiss his chest. His hands played with my hair, taking the pins out to let it fall loosely on my shoulders. Once his shirt was undone he shrugged it off and tossed it aside.   
It wasn’t until then that he took a hold of my face and kissed me. He tasted like beer and chocolate, sucking on my lips and tongue, pulling me flush with his chest. I enjoyed the makeout sesh for a few minutes before dropping my hands to his belt, which came undone easily. I slipped my fingers into the front of his waistband, sliding them back and forth, my fingers running across his pubic hair. His lips stilled for a moment, telling me I was on the right track. I unbuttoned his pants, unzipped and tucked my fingers into the hem. Without breaking our kiss, I pulled down the remainder of his clothes, his arousal springing forth and the pants hitting the floor.   
His hands found my face again and his kisses became sloppier, licking at my tongue, sucking my lips between his teeth. He actually sucked in a hard breath when I wrapped both hands around his cock, and started massaging away.   
Before he could tell me ‘no’, I broke away from him and dropped to my knees, taking his member in one hand.   
“Oh, sweetheart you don’t have to do that.” he argued, leaning down to try and pull me up.   
“No I want to. I want to Hop. Please?” I begged a little too eagerly.   
He paused but stood up straight once again, one hand playing with the curls around my face.   
I’d fantasized about pleasuring him like this. Mostly those fantasies are in his truck and he’s in uniform. Pulling him out of his pants while he’s driving, slobbering on him while he talks over the radio.   
I wasted no time in popping his tip into my mouth, running my tongue along the swollen head. His hand that had been playing softly with my hair was now firmly holding a large chunk in it’s fist.   
I knew he was well endowed, but holy shit, there was no way I was getting this whole thing in my mouth. I tried my best, bobbing as deeply as I could, looking up at him with my mouth full. The thigh I was resting one hand on quivered at the sight of me with his cock down my throat. I bobbed and licked for another minute before he harshly pulled his hips away, grabbing my shoulders.   
“Fucking hell Em you’re gonna make me cum. Fuck.” he panted, face now not too far from mine.  
He reached over and swiped a thick finger across my swollen lips, clearing away some of the accumulated saliva.   
“Come here.” he barely warned before reaching under my arms and lifting me.   
He only had to turn 90 degrees before tossing me unceremoniously onto my bed, laughing at my squealing.   
Still giggling, I lifted my hips for him to take my panties off before he started leaning in towards my heat.  
“Alright. My turn prince-”  
I cut him off by stopping him with my heeled shoe pressed into his chest. He looked at me with narrowed eyes before complying and undoing the clasp on my shoe, gingerly pulling it off and tossing it aside. He planted a slow kiss on the bone of my ankle before dropping that leg to lift the other. The same procedure followed, unclasped, tossed, kissed.   
“Can I pleasure you now baby girl, or is there something else I can do for you.” He teased, unhappy (or at least taken aback) at my rebellion.  
“Oh I think I’m ready now, thank you Hopper.” I confirmed with a sassy grin before he dropped between my legs.   
“Good. I’ve been distracted by your fucking thighs all night. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about burying myself in them” he barely managed to get out before lifting both my legs over his shoulders as he laid on his stomach.   
The heat of his breath echoed off my groin, his hands rubbing up and down my thighs, his chest humming with anticipation. He couldn’t resist long before plunging his mouth to my slick heat. My hands flew down to grab onto his, a moan bursting from my mouth before I could even stop it.   
His tongue toyed around with my swollen clit, flicking it this way and that, before he let his whole mouth and tongue explore my folds. I let my hands grab tufts of his hair as my hips bucked up into his mouth, begging for release. I could feel the vibrations of him groaning and humming against me. He wasn’t gentle about any part of this. His hands were gripped onto the flesh of my thighs like his life depended on it, and he was burying his face into me like he needed my moans like he needed air in his lungs.   
After much writhing and twitching around him, he let up, kissing at the insides of my thighs.   
“You taste so fucking good.” he cooed, climbing up over me.  
Having him above me like this would normally be fine, or even preferred. But it’s funny how one bad experience with a man can change everything.   
My stomach suddenly tied in knots and I could feel my face dropping.  
“You okay? You seem nerv-” He cut off when I pushed at his chest.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll back off. What’s wrong sweetheart?” He pleaded.   
“Uh, claustrophobic I think. Sorry. I just needed to breathe for a second.”  
“Sure.” He consoled, lifting one leg over his shoulder, kissing my calf, smoothing over my thigh.  
Thank god for his patience.   
I reached my hands out towards him to invite him back over me once my nerves calmed down a bit. This time his presence felt like a cover, like a warm and heavy blanket, soft and comforting.   
I reached down between us and pawed at his cock for a minute while we kissed, before lining it up. This time our lips stayed married as he pushed into me.   
I moaned against him, clawing down his back. 

It was different this time. It was slower, and sweeter. There was giggling and communicating. We went several rounds, I don't even know how many times I had climaxed by the end of it.


End file.
